


Coward

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempers flare between Buffy and Angel and truths come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

Angel walked away into the mist.

Buffy watched and her temper snapped.

"Angel!" she yelled and waited till he turned back towards her.

"You're such a coward, you know that? I mean, come on! You say you're in love with me, even after death, but how can that be true when you won't even stay and fight to make it work? You run away when it gets too hard! You're just a coward!"

Angel's face spasmed with pain but he turned back around and started walking away again.

"Fine, go! I didn't expect you to stay, I just wanted you to know what a coward you are!" she yelled.

Blinded by tears as he walked away she murmured to herself, "I'm a coward too and we can't even be cowards together, now **that** is pathetic."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
